


Джанки

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: “Сядь”“Наклонись”“Поцелуй”“Ляг мне в ноги, Ицуки”
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Itsuki Shuu
Kudos: 2





	Джанки

**Author's Note:**

> мне кажется я бессовестно скомкал конец но это всё заняло так много времени что ни ума ни фантазии на большее не хватило. впрочем до дна ещё далеко посему пусть остаётся как есть.
> 
> nostalghia - "plastic heart"
> 
> 271019

Ему было не впервой — топтаться вот так на пороге, изламывать пальцы, кусать губы, подходить к двери вплотную и отступать испуганно, едва заслышав звук по ту сторону. Воспалённый разум твердил без умолку “хватит-хватит-хватит”, но шаги тяжелели, густело дыхание, взгляд затягивало поволокой при одном лишь:

— Нито, — произнесённым чуть слышно. 

Он смеялся про себя, нервно, истерично, говоря, что это пройдёт. Нужно время, расстояние, и соблазн попустит. 

Нито дробно выдохнул, зажмурившись. 

Соблазн быть маниакально любимым.

Мужество пришлось собрать по крупицам, прежде чем постучать в дверь. Ицуки открыл молча. Долгим, тяжёлым взглядом изучил с ног до головы, наверняка отметил скованность да испуг. А затем любезно отошёл в сторону, впуская. 

“Хватит-хватит-хватит” кусало за пятки, когда Нито переступал порог. Будто добровольно в хищную пасть шагал. Дверь крепкой челюстью смыкалась за его спиной, а затем из мясистой глотки палило жаром прямо в лицо:

— Рад тебя видеть, Нито. 

Иногда его целовали. Упорством заставляли разомкнуть губы, проглотить чужой выдох и закрыть глаза, молясь о слепоте. В этот раз лишь погладили по щеке – будто сотни игл вонзились в кожу. 

Нито подумал: душно.

Ицуки попросил:

— Не смущайся. 

Его униформа, которую когда-то заживо содрал, точно кожу, ждала на привычном месте. Выглаженная, выхоленная. Абсолютно омерзительная. Но Нито погладил накрахмаленный воротник и манжеты, даже улыбнулся: заметил перешитые ленты и брошь новую, без царапин, чистую и прозрачную. Забота подобная пленила. Льстила лучше любого подхалима, каким Ицуки не был. Сознательно уж точно. 

Сначала переодеваться у него на глазах неловко было. Нито мялся и в пол глядел. Понимал, что бессмысленно просить отвернуться, но дрожащими губами всё-таки озвучил просьбу. И Ицуки согласился. Хмыкнул недовольно, конечно, и Нито сверлил взглядом его прямую спину и вздёрнутые острые плечи, пока впопыхах натягивал шорты, мазал пуговицами мимо петель. Оказалось потом, что акция невиданной щедрости была разовой, вот только руки дрожали всё реже, сумбура становилось меньше, а воротник плотно обхватывал горло и льнула к телу рубашка уже без ощущения заиндевевшей грязи. 

Он выдохнул. Затянул потуже ремни, ладонью по эполетам провёл, будто пыль смахивая, и поднял на Ицуки взгляд. 

На него смотрели с обожанием. С любовью приторной, от которой дурнота накатывала, дыхание спирало и горчило невыносимо. Даже первая выпечка Хаджиме, хрустящая, чуть подгоревшая по краям, с запёкшейся коркой глазури, такой сладкой не была, как весь Ицуки, с головы до ног, — сейчас. 

Нито подобрался, привстал на носках и уселся на край стола. Хотелось прокашляться. 

— Подойди, Ицуки, — сказал.

Голос из раза в раз звучал всё твёрже. Не дрожал раболепно, губы не слипались от солёного пота. И у Ицуки во взгляде появлялось нечто пугающее, такое манящее, что Нито раньше не замечал. 

Поклонение. 

— Садись, — попросил он, стоило Ицуки всего лишь на пару шагов приблизиться. 

Тот молчал; они не договаривались, само собой получилось: один говорит, второй слушает. Игра начиналась в момент, когда Нито затягивал последний ремень, задирал нос и расправлял плечи. В первый раз было страшно, колени дрожали, но его держали за руки крепко и уверенно, направляли, тихо шептали, целовали запястья, кусали тонкую кожу над голубыми венами. Просили. Умоляли. Заглядывали в глаза и гладили по щекам. Спазм испуга крутил живот, но неозвученные просьбы драли горло, и Нито приходилось говорить. 

“Сядь”

“Наклонись”

“Поцелуй”

“Ляг мне в ноги, Ицуки”

Предвкушение проскреблось вверх по позвонкам, колко осело в затылке и вырвалось протяжным вздохом. 

Ицуки сидел на стуле напротив, чинно уложив руки на колени. Глядел точно в глаза — непрерывный зрительный контакт стал одним из правил. Единожды поменявшись ролями, Нито понял, наконец, почему на него всегда так пристально смотрели. Пожирать взглядом каждую эмоцию, обгладывать, слизывать до кости малейшее изменение, рябь в мимике, считывать изломы плотно сжатых губ — это будоражило. Это было откровенно, интимно. 

Нито боялся думать, но мысли накатывали горячими шуршащими волнами, подогревали изнутри: щёки краснели. 

— Нито, — со вздоха начал Ицуки, но тот поднёс палец к своим губам: “Тихо”. 

Ицуки замолчал.

Власть опьянила. 

— Раздвинь колени, Ицуки.

Главное, что уяснил для себя Нито, — говорить короткими фразами. Ведь страх как струны жили натягивает, голос дрожит; чуть спасуешь — и от покорности и следа не останется. Схватят, разложат на столе среди кружева, чтоб французские булавки в бёдра и шею вонзились вместо клыков, и тогда липко и мерзко проберутся под одежду пальцами, и по рёбрам когтями…

— Нито. 

Тот зажмурился, собрался с мыслями. Да какое из Ицуки животное! Больной. Помешанный. Подменяющий боль физическую — невозможным моральным истощением, жгучим и выматывающим давлением где-то под сердцем.

Тиран.

И на него Нито смотрел сейчас сверху вниз и щурился.

У Ицуки губы дрожали. 

— Нито, — повторил он сипло, — пожалуйста, милый Нито. 

Нито расправил плечи и ногу вытянул, ткнулся носком сапога в край стула, аккурат между разведённых ног Ицуки. Скомандовал:

— Сними, — и тот, не сводя с него глаз, расстегнул молнию, стянул узкий сапог. Следом по голени ладонью провёл. Нито подавил смешок: щекотно было. В жар бросило, когда поцеловал острую коленку: вжался в неё губами, зажмурился, тяжело дыша через нос. 

Нито двинул ступней вперёд, перебрал пальцами ног по сидению, а затем с усилием вдавил в пах. Ицуки вздрогнул, выдохнул резко так и сипло, будто под дых ударили. Мазнул пересохшими губами по коленке, щекой потёрся. Жаль, что лица его почти не видать — Нито нравилось ему в глаза заглядывать в эти моменты. Он ведь и подумать не мог, что станет свидетелем чего-то подобного, а зрелище было то ещё!

Смена ролей бодрила, признавался он себе. Руки развязывала, распоясывала, щедро открывала новые горизонты и возможности неизведанные в невероятном количестве. Что ещё он может с ним сотворить? Как ещё может себя повести? Далеко ли можно зайти? 

О чём думает сам Ицуки, что воображает?

Нито двинул ступнёй вкруговую, а Ицуки подобрался, втянул голову в плечи, попытался ноги свои вместе свести.

— Не смей, — потребовал Нито, и на него, наконец, посмотрели. 

Ицуки прикусывал и облизывал губы, моргал часто, будто слёзы сгоняя, и краснел кончиками ушей и точёными своими скулами. Взъерошенный такой, размякший от чужой грубости. Невероятно чувственный. 

У Нито стыд мелким крапом до самого затылка прошёлся. Нутро скрутило спазмом, и он дёрнулся. Слишком резко, потому что Ицуки болезненно застонал, снова голову уронил и ткнулся лбом в колено. Кажется, пролепетал губами скомканное “Нито”, пальцами заскрёб по его голени, но второй раз лишать себя завораживающего зрелища не хотелось.

Нито сжал в кулак его короткие волосы на затылке и потянул, заставляя голову запрокинуть. Грубо пяткой надавил пониже и поёрзал. Наблюдал, как Ицуки безмолвно губами шлёпает, словно рыба на берегу, и глаза у него чуть закатываются — взгляд с трудом фокусирует. Пугало это всё, и Ицуки такой — тоже, но жадность, злость за прошлое такими ядовитыми были, что Нито соблазнам даже не противился. Второй рукой, пальцами, по щеке гладил и прикрытым дрожащим векам. Ногтями по горлу, перебирал рельеф глотки и зажимал между костяшками кадык, когда Ицуки с усилием сглатывал. Заглядывал в его лицо, наблюдал во все глаза и налюбоваться не мог. 

Такого Ицуки Шу не хотелось показывать больше никому. 

* * *

Ицуки переодевался за стеллажом. Нито слышал шорох одежды, дыхание нестройное, словно каждый вдох ему с усилием давался. В сознании так чётко выражение лица отпечаталось, когда он кончал. Мучительное, отчаянное, будто в жизни с ним ничего хуже не случалось. Нито всякий раз боялся, что так и есть, а потом Ицуки улыбался — не восторженно, как на сцене; не самодовольно, идеально пошив очередной наряд.

Благодарно. 

Нито переступил с ноги на ногу. Никак избавиться от ощущений не получалось, и мыслей, и образов, и звуков, и фантомных прикосновений. Стыдно было за себя, за то, как не выдержал и начал целовать. 

— Нито. 

Голос у Ицуки звучал твёрдо, и выражение лица надменное, отвратное. С головы до ног он холёный и прилизанный, что в этих острых чертах, плавных и отточенных движениях попробуй угадай _того_ Ицуки Шу. 

Даже спортивная форма спесь не сбивала. 

— Я буду ждать тебя на следующей неделе, — сказал так, словно возражений не принимал вовсе.

Нито нахмурился и отвернулся, поправил чинно сложенную стопкой униформу, сверху брошь свою положил. Ответить хотелось, что никакой следующей недели не будет, что хватить с тебя, Ицуки, и с меня хватит; что следует закончить, точку поставить, перестать вытравливать из себя эмоции и ощущения, от которых тошно потом, а по ночам спится тревожно. 

Хотелось. 

Вот только это успело перерасти в нездоровую зависимость. 

— На следующей неделе фестиваль, ничего не обещаю, — Нито обернулся к нему, нос вздёрнул. 

— Мы с Кирю занимаемся вашими костюмами, Нито, — Ицуки подошёл почти вплотную, и Нито в край стола вжался. Съёжился, и старое, заскорузлое чувство безнадёги нахлынуло. Но Ицуки, глядя сверху вниз, улыбнулся чуть заметно, поддел пальцами подбородок и сухо поцеловал в щёку. 

Этого хватило, чтоб капитулировать. Какая досада! 

Уходил Нито молча. Хлопнул дверью, даже не обернувшись на пороге, а едва за угол пустующего коридора зашёл, побежал со всех ног.


End file.
